Une montagne de cendres
by Hermystic
Summary: Ennis avait récupéré ce qu'il devait l'être chez les parents de Jack : les chemises et les cendres. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il restait de lui, d'eux. Mais le poids des souvenirs commençait à se faire sentir alors il n'avait d'autres choix que d'y retourner. Où ? Sur leur montagne.


**Titre :** Une montagne de cendres

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Jack/Ennis

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Annie Proulx dans un premier temps et à Ang Lee dans un second temps.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un texte un peu particulier ! Il a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Cendres** et ce en un peu plus d'une heure. Parce que j'ai pris les thèmes un peu tardivement hihi Ce thème a donc fait écho en moi de bien des manières. Parce que ce mois-ci, demain pour être tout à fait exacte, cela va faire deux ans que j'ai intégré le Collectif No Name et je voulais saluer à ma manière l'ensemble de ses membres ! Je tenais à marquer le coup en faisant un petit clin d'œil au premier thème auquel j'ai participé qui était l'image présente en couverture de cette histoire. Cela va aussi faire cinq ans que j'ai découvert Brokeback Mountain grâce à P'tite Mac et, si tu passes par-là, je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante parce qu'il est devenu cher à mon cœur ! Alors … Merci à toi, merci à tous d'être là ! Maintenant je vous laisse avec ce petit texte, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ennis quitta le ranch familial des Twist après un dernier regard sur l'endroit où Jack avait grandi. Il savait qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds là-bas. Trop douloureux. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter sentir en permanence le fantôme de Jack à cet endroit. Le blond se satisfaisait des chemises en souvenir de lui, d'eux. Et puis il avait une mission à accomplir.

Il était soulagé que ses parents aient accepté de lui confier les cendres de Jack. Ou du moins une partie des cendres. Il avait bien senti la réticence des Twist à les lui confier. Ce qu'il comprenait. Mais il voulait le faire, il en avait besoin. Alors il s'était contenté de récupérer une partie de ce qu'il restait de Jack.

Le cow-boy revint à son petit logement en conduisant lentement. Il était encore bouleversé par sa visite au ranch et par ses découvertes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jack ait parlé de lui à ses parents. Il ne s'attendait pas non à trouver leurs chemises de ce jour-là. Il fut surpris d'atteindre sa destination en un seul morceau. Il avait conduit de façon automatique, coupé de tout ce qui l'entourait tant il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Ennis gara sa voiture, récupéra la pochette avec les vêtements ainsi que la boite avec les cendres et s'extirpa du véhicule. Il alla jusqu'à l'entrée, monta quelques marches et ouvrit la porte. L'intérieur sombre le fit frissonner. Après avoir posé les affaires sur la table, le propriétaire de l'endroit se hâta d'écarter les rideaux éclaircissant tout de suite le logis. Il retourna vers la table où se trouvait le paquet. Ennis s'en saisit et l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Il en sortit le contenu et l'étala sur la table essayant de le lisser autant que possible.

Touché de les revoir, il s'en détourna pour récupérer un cintre dans le placard afin de les accrocher. D'abord la chemise beige puis la chemise bleue. La seconde couvrit la première comme pour si Jack l'entourait encore de ses bras. Satisfait, il les rangea avec autant de délicatesse que possible et se promit d'acheter une carte de leur montagne pour l'accrocher. De cette façon, cela serait un rappel supplémentaire quant à la réalité de leur histoire commune.

Ennis referma la porte de l'armoire et s'en détourna. Il évita la table du regard ne voulant pas que ses yeux s'accrochent à la boite. Cela rendait la perte encore plus douloureuse qu'elle l'était déjà. Il vaqua à ses occupations et reprit sa vie aussi normalement que possible. Mais cela était plus difficile que prévu surtout en sachant la présence constante de Jack dans le logis.

Il ne dormait plus guère et n'était plus guère productif à son travail saisonnier. Il se fit vertement rabrouer par son patron le laissant de mauvaise humeur à la fin de la journée. Cette nuit-là fut encore plus difficile que d'habitude. Il finit par se résoudre à faire ce qu'il aurait dû être fait depuis un moment : aller sur Brokeback Mountain.

Au petit matin, Ennis se prépara pour prendre la route. Une fois habillé chaudement, il se saisit de la boite et sortit. Une fois installé derrière le volant, il déposa la boite sur le siège passager et se mit en route. Le jour était à peine levé dans la région mais il n'avait pas besoin du soleil pour savoir où aller. Après tout, il connaissait la route par cœur tant il avait fait ce trajet jusqu'à la montagne.

Il traversa les forêts de sapins où le jour commençait timidement à poindre le bout de son nez. La brume matinale commençait tout juste à s'effilocher rendant les lieux moins inquiétants. Mais le conducteur ne s'en souciait guère. Il avait vécu au milieu des loups en plein cœur de la montagne durant tout un été. Ce n'était pas un peu de brume qui allait l'effrayer ! Au bout d'un moment, il reconnut enfin sa destination finale : le promontoire donnant sur le lac avec une vue sur la forêt et, surtout, une vue sur la montagne, _leur_ montagne.

Ennis arrêta le moteur. Il fixa la montagne au loin, les yeux dans le vide. La brume du matin ne s'était pas encore dissipée sur le lac rendant l'atmosphère solennelle. Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, pour prendre la boîte à côté de lui, pour sortir de la voiture.

Le cow-boy claqua la porte. Il s'avança un peu sur le promontoire et admira le paysage. Le dernier que Jack avait vu en sa compagnie. Son souffle se coupa à cette pensée avant qu'une vague de culpabilité le saisisse. Parce qu'ils s'étaient séparés de la pire des manières même si leur dernière étreinte laissait penser tout le contraire.

Il serra les dents et se força à bouger. Il commençait à frissonner tant de froid que par ce qu'il allait faire. Mais avant cela, il devait vérifier le sens du vent. Il ne tenait pas à rater cet instant si précieux à ses yeux. Il se fia à son doigt humide pour tester le sens du vent et se plaça dans le bon sens. Tout du moins, il l'espérait.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il garda la boîte dans une main et retira le couvercle de l'autre. Il fixa le contenu et se retint de glisser sa main à l'intérieur. S'il le faisait, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à accomplir son geste jusqu'au bout. Ses mains tremblotèrent mais il s'efforça de les contrôler. Il alterna son regard entre la montagne et la boite avant de se décider à pencher le contenant pour le vider.

Doucement mais sûrement, les cendres s'envolèrent vers l'extérieur, vers le lac, vers la montagne. Des yeux, il tenta de suivre la fine poussière mais elle se dispersa rapidement dans l'air. Les bras ballants le long du corps, il s'imprégna encore et encore des lieux omettant le temps qui passait. Il ne pourrait jamais les oublier tant ils étaient chargés d'histoires, de _leur_ histoire.

Au bout d'un moment, les rayons de soleil commencèrent à chatouiller son visage le faisant revenir à lui. Un sourire triste sur le visage, il referma la boite et fit demi-tour, le cœur un peu plus léger. Soulagé par l'acte accompli, il s'installa de nouveau derrière le volant et mit le contact.

« Te voilà à la maison Jack » murmura Ennis en fixant une dernière fois _leur_ montagne avant de prendre le chemin du retour pour reprendre le chemin de la vie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce texte ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point il s'avère être important à mes yeux tant il porte de symboles ! : D

A bientôt !


End file.
